


PRIORITIES

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: This is for the SPN100 Challenge over on fanfiction.net. The challenge words were test, steam, roll and serious.Even in the middle of quarantine, there are certain things you can't live without. Just ask Dean!Hang in there, guys!
Kudos: 5





	PRIORITIES

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Dean!"

"Don't blow a gasket, Sammy."

"Damn it, Dean, we're under quarantine!"

"Drama queen."

"You promised to stay in!"

"Calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack."

"DEAN!"

"Oh, man, is that steam coming out of your ears?"

"This is a test, right? You're trying to see how far you can push me before I flip out!"

"Hey, quarantine or not, we needed supplies! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right? Gotta say, though, didn't expect that lady at Walmart to come at me with a knife when I grabbed the last roll of toilet paper!"


End file.
